L'apparence des hommes
by Anna-FullHealer
Summary: Quand tu vois un pirate en mauvaise posture.. Ne joue pas au héros, ne lui viens pas en aide.
1. Prologue

**_Bienvenu, cette fiction aura comme personnage principal mon OC, j'essaie de faire des passages narratif assez court mais ce n'est pas toujours évident. Je préviens tout de suite que je rentre juste en première STMG, donc j'ai le bac de français et gestion à la fin de l'année et je n'aurais le temps d'avancer les chapitres seulement le week-ends ou les mercredis. Sur-ce bonne lecture!_**

* * *

J'avançai dans une ville d'Holt Rive, une île hivernale du nouveau monde.  
La neige recouvrait tout, le paysage blanc était assez morbide malgré sa pureté .  
Tous les habitants ne faisaient plus attention à cela. Mais ils faisaient attention moi, pourtant je ne suis pas extravagante.  
Normalement, je passe inaperçu. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, assez grande, cheveux noirs et ondulés, un simple 90 C.  
La chose que l'on peut remarquer, ce sont mes yeux. D'un azur clair. Un grognement dans mon dos me fit réaliser la raison de cette attention.  
Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit un félin aussi gros qu'un homme se balader librement en ville.

_- Pourquoi me regarde-t-ils comme ça?!_ grogna le félin.  
_- On va dire, que tu es un gros chat.. Qui parle._ marmonnais-je dans mon écharpe.

Un attroupement de gens m'attira, montant sur le dos du félin, je pus voir qu'un pirate était en mauvaise position. Un contre 10, et contre des marines du G-5, il est mal parti. Regardant avec attention l'homme, il arborait un chapeau étrange.  
PENGUIN. Quel nom bizarre! Il porte un Jolly Roger sur sa combinaison blanche, gauche du coeur.  
Il était débordé, et aller devoir encaisser un coup d'épée assez grave et ne pouvait l'esquiver.  
C'est à ce moment, que j'intervins. Bloquant l'épée avec ma main tout en asseignant un violent coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe du marine.

_ - .. Merci._ dit le pirate, essouffler.  
_- 'y pas de quoi._

Le félin sauta au-dessus des gens, tombant dans un bruit lourd.  
Grognant méchamment, faisant fuir les derniers marines qui n'étaient pas à terre. Je me retournai vers le pirate, le regardant de haut en bas.

_- Penguin._  
_- Anna. Et Luha._ ajoutais-je en montrant le fauve.

Nous partîmes avant d'être encerclé par les marines. Arrivant au port, il indiqua un sous-marin jaune comme étant son navire.  
Il me parla de son équipage, de son capitaine. Je connaissais son capitaine, qui ne le connaît pas.

Le chirurgien de la mort; Traflagar Law.


	2. Chapter 1 - Trafalgar Law

_**Voilà le premier chapitre, j'ai mis du temps pour l'écrire et il n'est pas long, j'en suis désoler.. Le prochain le sera plus, promis!**_  
_**Merci à tout ceux qui on lu et qui vont continuer, je l'espère!**_

_**Merci à Abiss672, Chocapik et Guest pour vos reviews :)**_

* * *

J'étais assise sur des caisses de vivre avec Penguin, de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law. Il était sympa.  
Nous faisions connaissance depuis une demi-heure environ.

_- Dis, à quoi ressemble le sous-marin, de l'intérieur?_  
_- C'est un sous-marin, avec pas mal de pièces et pas mal de couloirs._  
_- Ha, ok._  
_- Bepo, l'autre jour..._

Il continua de parler mais je ne suivais plus, quelque chose venait de me piquer la cuisse.  
Une bête rouge, très moche. Avec un corps assez étrange, gros et... Moche. Je la balayai de ma cuisse d'un coup de main.  
Cette bête était visqueuse et molle, désagréable à toucher. Je rapportai mon attention vers l'homme devant moi, qui n'était plus là.  
En fait, ce n'est pas qu'il n'est plus là, c'est que je ne vois plus. Je paniquai légerment en sentant une chose se répandre dans ma cuisse, qui en même temps me faisait souffrir.

_- Anna, ça va?_

Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne ressentais que la douleur dans ma cuisse. Je finis par tomber, inconsciente.

J'émergeai doucement, ouvrant un oeil après l'autre, je voulus m'enrouler dans ma couette, mais tombai.

_- Hiiii!_

Voilà un cri purement féminin. Un cri bien aiguë, bien désagréable. Aprés cela, je tiltai.  
Ce n'était pas MA chambre! La température ambiante était trop fraiche, les étagères remplies de flacon et un simple lit, je n'avais jamais vu cette pièce.  
Je me levai, traversant pas de loup la pièce pour arriver un petit hublot. Regardant travers la vitre, je constatai que j'étais en mer.  
Or, je n'ai pas de bateau. A pas de loup, encore, je me déplaçai jusqu'à la porte. En pleine nuit, pas grand monde est debout, je collai mon oreille à la porte.  
N'entendant rien, je tournai doucement la poignée, tirant la porte vers moi. Incertaine, je déambulais à travers les couloirs si morts.  
Le couloir où j'étais s'alluma d'un coup, me pétrifiant sur place.

_- Enfin debout?_

Je me tournai lentement, comme si derrière était un fantôme, mon visage montrant bien ma peur.  
Je le reconnus de suite. Ces cheveux noirs, ces cernes marquaient et ce sourire agaçant. Trafalgar Law.

_- Emh..._  
_- Tu es sur mon sous-marin._  
_- Ha, ok... Et, qu'est-ce que je fais sur ton sous-marin?_ le questionnais-je.  
_- Je t'ai sauvé la vie._ répondit-il, impassible.  
_- Comment ça?_  
_- Tu as été piquer par un insecte rouge, non?_  
_- Oui, moche et visqu..._  
_- Sa piqure t'aurait tué ._ Trancha-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux, sa réponse m'avait totalement troublée. Son regard changea, devenant plus lourd, je baissai les yeux, un peu mal l'aise face au capitaine. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans un couloir proche, une poigne d'homme fit son apparition, et dedans il y avait Penguin.

_- Cap'tain!_ Cria un ours blanc.


	3. Chapter 2 - Le commencement

_**Un grand merci pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction, malgré le gros retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**_

_**Merci à Chocapik, Abiss672, Melis-chan et Blacknekopower pour vos review! :)**_

* * *

_- Cap'tain!_ cria un ours blanc.

_- Nous avons entendu un cri._

L'arrivée soudaine de ces hommes avait détaché le regard du capitaine sur moi. J'eus un petit sourire en voyant Penguin se battre avec l'ours pour je ne sais quoi.

_- Améne-la à une chambre,_ ordonna-t-il l'ours puis il balança la tête de nouveau vers moi, _tu viendras me voir demain matin, pour l'instant il faut que tu te reposes_.

En un instant, le brun disparu du couloir, cet homme qui est capitaine me fascine. Ils se présentèrent moi, Jean-bart, Shachi, Bepo et Penguin.

_- Donc, tu es un ours... qui parle?_ questionnais-je l'animal.

_- Oui! .. Désoler._

_- Arrête de t'excuser! crièrent en cœur les autres._

_- C'est assez drôle..._

_- Tu n'es pas choqué? Enfin, si l'on peut te tutoyer..._

_- Bien sur que vous me tutoyez! Non, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas le premier animal que je croise et qui parle..._

_- Tu connais Mugiwara?_

_- Non?_

_- Ils ont un cerf dans son équipage qui parle lui aussi._ argumenta Jean-bart.

_- Hé bien, non..._

L'ours me demanda de le suivre, suivant la peluche a travers une multitude de couloirs, nous arrivâmes une chambre sobre. Lit, armoire, petite lampe, une chambre tout ce qu'il y a de normal.

Il m'indiqua ensuite toutes les choses banales, comme les vêtements ou drap de lit.

_- Bonne nuit._  
_- A toi aussi, Bepo._

Je m'étalai sur le lit quand l'animal fut sorti, me glissant sous la couette et m'enroulant dans celle-ci, je finis par dormir.

Un bruit me réveillai, quelqu'un me parle.. Ce timbre de voix ne pouvait appartenir à une seule personne. Penguin.

Je me relevai dans le lit, me frottant un œil en baillant allègrement devant l'homme au pied de mon lit.

-_ B 'jour..._

_- Bien dormi?_ questionna-t-il.

_- Ouais, ça va. J'ai fait un rêve assez étrange avec un canard et un chien, mais... Je n'ai pas suivi ce qui s'est passé._

Il eut un petit rire, puis reprenant son sérieux il continua.

_- Le capitaine veut te voir. Et avant il faudrait que tu passes dans la salle commune, ton félin n'aime pas Bepo._ Finit-il en fermant les yeux.

Je gonflai mes joues pour montrer ma lassitude en vers les paroles du pirate en face.

Il eut un regard rempli de compassion, puis dans un spasme sorti de la chambre.

Me levant du lit, je regardai dans l'armoire si quelque chose pourrait m'aller. Il n'y a rien a par des t-shirts trop larges pour moi et des jeans.

J'enfilai un de chaque, faisant des ourlets au jean et tant pis pour le haut. Je gambadai dans les couloirs, ne trouvant pas mon chemin avant d'atteindre une salle ou l'ambiance avait l'air assez mouvement .

Bien sur, j'ouvris la volée à la porte, pour tomber nez à nez sur spectacle assez... Charmant.

_- Je dérange?_


End file.
